dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs (Dragon's Dogma)
This page contains all Bugs or Glitches in Dragon's Dogma. :For bugs in Dark Arisen, see Bugs (Dark Arisen). Quests An Innocent Man * After speaking to Ansell he doesn't move nor can he be spoken to. **This can easily be fixed by leaving the dungeon and back out into Gran Soren and returning. **If the above method doesn't work, get caught by a guard and put in the dungeons again. Using a Skeleton Key to escape should trigger a conversation in which Ansell says that the Arisen went far away, fixing the problem. Duchess In Distress * Aelinore will sometimes get stuck on ladders. **This can be fixed by jumping, grabbing her and leaving her on the ground. Land of Opportunity * On rare occasions Jasper will not spawn behind the Union Inn like he's supposed to, causing issues with the quest Land of Opportunity. **To solve this, simply save and exit to the menu and load the game back up and he should reset there. **An alternative solution would be to sleep until morning then wait till noon. Jasper leaves the city in the morning so wait by the Fountain Square. Lost and Found * The quest won't trigger properly if Witchwood is entered from the rear entrance. Quina will not be there, although pawns will still say that a woman is ahead. This method is only possible by either levitating up or if a Portcrystal and Ferrystone were used to enter. **Exiting Witchwood and re-entering through the front entrance will fix this. *When you complete Lure of the Abyss by talking to Barnaby, if you use a Ferrystone to go to Cassardis just before exiting the guild and being confronted by the Guardsman who comes to tell you of the Wyrm Hunt License, Lost and Found will bug out and you will not be able to submit the ending of the quest to Adaro. *If Adaro's escort quest: Guardsman Sought is taken when the quest Lost and Found is active Lost and Found may be rendered uncompleteable : the player will be unable to speak with Adaro regarding Quina's returning regardless if the escort quest is finished, X amount of time has passed, or even Adaro is killed. **No possible solution has been found, please refrain from starting both quests at the same time! Search Party * This is only applicable in New Game Plus—Players can finish this quest and force the game to respawn Reynard by taking all items and pages from storage as soon as you got your main pawn, the cutscene plays and Reynard leaves but is back again after a short while, ready to trade. The Wyrmking's Ring * Mellard can be spoken to before speaking to everyone in the Duke's Demesne. Despite him telling the Arisen where Salomet has run off to, it is still necessary to talk to everyone in order for the quest to update. The quest log will state that players must inquire about Salomet however the quest marker will never update. **To bypass this bug, go to the Ancient Quarry and the quest will continue normally. The Final Battle * If the party leaves The Tainted Mountain and quits the game after having activated at least one pressure plate but not opened the door, it will become impossible to subsequently open the door and continue the game. Monsters Ur-Dragon * There are some reports of the Wakestones not appearing next to the Rankings tablet if the loot cutscene that is shown after the Ur-Dragon's defeat is skipped. The cause of this still unknown, and isn't guaranteed. **It is advised to just let the cutscene play out in its entirety before continuing. Saving in the Chamber of Lament and then reloading will usually cause the Wakestones reappear. *When on the back of the Ur-Dragon, an occasional "glitch" may occur where Ur-Dragon's Holy Furor will appear in the air but will still deal damage. It seems to only happen when the player or their pawns are on the Ur-Dragon's back where the spell normally wouldn't reach. * It is possible that, when the Ur-Dragon does his special attack "Firey Drive By" and is shot from the air by a ranged attack, he will fall to the ground and clip through it completely making it impossible for the player to attack the Ur-Dragon. Exiting the chamber and re-entering will restart the fight as normal. This can also happen while airborne from and towards the faraway tower from where he will use his "Long Range Fireball" attack. Miscellaneous Gold Idol * If the Gold Idol is forged, the discount for the original copy will be bugged and is nullified. **As of Dark Arisen, the bug seems to have been fixed. Great Cannon *When using an permanently enchanted elemental weapon, one may notice that the orb does not take on the element of the equipped weapon even though the orb will still inflict elemental damage to enemies. This is not actually a bug, it's simply that the game's designers omitted an appropriate elemental animation for the bare Great Cannon. This is purely visual. Ophis * It is possible for the players to have difficulties in speaking with Ophis. Ophis and her bandits may be hostile to the Arisen regardless if they and their party are dressed as females or after feeding Ophis' cyclops, she may not prefer to speak with the Arisen, no matter what is done. **This can be fixed by attacking her with fists. Attacking her with weapons may kill her easily so it is advised to attack with bare hands. Deal some damage so players can carry her. Once carried, jump down from her castle and continue to carry her outside from her domain. Players can carry her to the area where the cyclops is located on the narrow passage. Drop her and she will just frown for carrying her like the other NPCs do. Once she does that, speak to her. When Ophis is outside from her domain, the game resets her status and does not become hostile to male characters. She only acts as a unique NPC when she is in the Heavenspeak Fort. Focused Bolt *When firing a holy enchanted focused bolt in specific locations the orbs may immediately dissipate after being conjured, without seeking any foe; or the orbs may travel without any sound effect. This bug is limited and consistent to specific areas in the world map - a character's length away from the bugged location the skill functions correctly. Augment descriptions *Some of the in game augment descriptions are misleading or confusing; generally augments that talk about cumulative damage are actually skills that increase or decrease resistances to debilitations, not damage inflicted: Resistance, Toxicity, Morbidity, and Intervention all do this ** For example, Magnitude states "Increases the effect when you debilitate adversaries with the Five Archmagicks." - however it only affects debilitations inflicted as the primary effect of a spell, and not for example burning from comestion. *Preemption does not appear to work. Item descriptions *Decaying Grimoire does not conjure spirits as the in-game description suggests - it casts a Funnel Sigil like spell - this may be a mistranslation. "Holes" " (5min20sec - 5min50sec). Note the characteristic stumble or 'teeter' before the unseen hole]] Certain areas of the map may contain 'invisible holes' -errors in the ground mesh that appear as and should be solid ground, but function as holes. These locations typically trigger a 'stumble' or 'reflex halt' animation when walking towards the hole (as when the edge of a ledge is reached) - continuing in the same direction causes the Arisen to fall through the world map. After falling for some time the fall resets with the player back on solid ground. There does not appear to be any lasting consequences of this bug. Reported locations included areas just off the path between the Encampment and the Waycastle. Example video, Example video2 (YouTube) Category:Dragon's Dogma *